The Tiny Commander and the giant Turain
by kittykittychan999
Summary: An unconventional commander in the Alliance ends up on a massive adventure that puts her life at risk multiple times. Lucky for her there is a tall and strong Turian that joins her crew to support her. But with up's there are down's can there relationship with stand the trails? Or will certainly meddling crew members help bring them together. from ME1 onwards R&R if you want more.
1. Eden Prime

Commander Maiyu Shepard of the Systems Alliance Navy, she can no longer remember how many times she had heard her name called across the room by other soldiers wearing the same uniform, or the countless slaps on her back that almost ended with her sprawled across the floor because of her actions in the Skillian Blitz. These things she had learned to put up with, there was no doubt about that, but now she was facing a Turian that stood in front of her and the Normandy's pilot. Joker was what the pilot preferred to be called and that's what everyone called him, he was rattling on about something… well she wasn't really paying attention to whatever it was as she searched through the extranet for anything relating to the Turian spectre Nyilus on her personalised, illuminous red visor unbeknownst to the others on the bridge. If she could find anything even if it was his favourite food it would put her at ease right now.

"That is good; your captain will be pleased." Nyilus suddenly spoke before turning to leave, as soon as the swoosh of the automated doors was heard everyone visibly relaxed.

"Good?! I hit a target the size of a pin and he says good?" Joker complained and carried on muttering to himself as Shepard was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Nyilus gives you a compliment… and you sit there and complain about it Joker?" Kaiden spoke up from the co-pilot chair, his eyes constantly drifting back towards Shepard even though the question was directed at Joker. As Joker was still fumbling over the words he was going to say next, Maiyu spoke up, her voice muffled by a strand of long purple hair that had freed itself from one of her pigtails, she took hold of the strand and tucked it behind her ear as she spoke again.

"I'm not sure what to make of that man." A slightly serious expression crossed her child like face.

"Eh?.. I don't trust anyone who earns more money than me." Joker announced,

"Hey! What about me..?" Maiyu started before she was cut off by Captain Anderson's voice coming over the intercom.

"Joker..? Is Shepard there with you?" As Joker gave his answer it was quickly followed by "Tell her to come down to the Debriefing room."

"Careful Captain, I think Nyilus is on his way." Joker bit his tongue so he wouldn't add the extra comment that was circling his mind.

"He's already here." Anderson replied forcefully as the intercom connection closed, Maiyu failing to hold back a giggle as the two men stared at her, unsure of her reaction.

"It's usually better for me if he's angry at you!" Maiyu smirked as she headed out through the door, still hearing Jokers muttered rebuttal followed by a barely audible laugh from his unsupportive co-pilot. Maiyu dodged around all the busy crew members that seemed to be dashing from station to station, or simply stood in groups debating their next actions or gossiping about other members of the crew. Maiyu Shepard may have been one of the smallest soldiers ever to be recruited into the alliance, standing only 5ft tall she only just came level with the shoulders of some of the crew, but what she lacks in height she makes up for in agility. Even if somebody did end up achieving the impossible task of catching hold of the quick commander, their futile efforts usually ended up with them writhing in agony on the floor.

She skilfully ducked under the elbow of an over energetic crew member but ended up running directly into Doctor Chakwas.

"Why, Commander, still struggling to move around your own ship?" The mid-age doctor gave a chuckle, Maiyu proceeded to duck past her only turning to stick out her tongue childishly as the briefing room doors then hid her from view. Turning around to look for Anderson she giggled slightly while thinking of ways to 'get back' at Joker for his earlier comment, but the figure that entered her sight was not Anderson but that of the Turian spectre Nyilus. It was obvious he was not amused by her childish display, but his body language showed no emotion as the visor that covered the top half of her face zoomed in to correct her short sightedness without needing glasses. He was most certainly not impressed.

"Oh, Nyilus, I thought I was supposed to be meeting Captain Anderson here." She spoke while standing to attention, trying to add some authority to her voice, her hands neatly crossed at her lower back.

"I wanted to talk to you alone Commander." He explained, his voice as cold and calm as his expressionless face. He turned to face the giant screen that appeared on the back wall of the room, this gave Maiyu just enough time to breathe as she almost passed out from lack of oxygen.

"What can you tell me about Eden Prime Commander?" he asked as a picture of a planet appeared on the screen.

"It's a Human colony Sir, it is often referred to as the garden planet because of its serene beauty." After finishing her sentence she mentally kicked herself, she sounded more like a tour guide reading from a brochure than a commander in the alliance. "Is there a reason you want to know about Eden Prime?" she continued with a gentle cough while trying to compose herself.

"This is proof that Humans can colonize other planets and think those colonies safe, but are they truly safe? Humans are new to the galaxy can you truly protect yourselves?" Nyilus spoke as if he were preaching the truth causing Maiyu's eyes to narrow in on him through her visor, trying to hide the distrust on her face as a retort began to form in her mind. Anderson appeared just in the nick of time to stop her from possibly losing her position as commander.

"I think it is time we told Shepard the truth." Anderson said as he closed the distance between him, Maiyu and the Turian spectre.

20 minutes later….

Maiyu was now down in the cargo bay of the Normandy with Kaiden Alenko and Private Jenkins at her side. She was unsure of taking Jenkins on the mission with them, probably because she saw too much of herself in him. He easily gets over excited and is way too eager to please her and they had to be careful, especially on this mission. From what she had been told their objective was to find a Prothean artefact of some sort and the pressure was really on with Nyilus watching her every move.

Her team was dropped off at the landing zone as Maiyu immediately armed herself with her ever trusted Mantis sniper rifle that had been holstered on her back, her visor began to glow and scanned the area for anything that could be considered a threat. Maiyu sped into a sprint down the path towards the colony, Kaiden close on her heels, almost too close for comfort as the team had to duck behind a boulder to use for cover in case of enemies.

Maiyu signalled to Jenkins to move out just as a beeping came from her visor directly into her ears, with a red flash she turned to look to her team member who had just taken several bullets from a group of Geth attack drones. She took a final glance at Jenkins –her visor confirmed that his life signs were gone- her silver eyes darkened to a stormy grey as she charged out from behind what little cover they originally had, her mantis in hand, her visor predicted the trajectory of her enemy's bullets as she easily dodged them with fluid motions as though she was never where they had been aimed in the first place. She only took a split second to aim the shots that brought the drones crashing to the ground. As the last drone fell next to her feet with a mini explosion she stopped dead - frozen on the spot - not wanting to turn around, knowing that Kaiden would be checking Jenkins' body for a life that had already been extinguished.

"Commander, what were the Geth doing here? What about Jenkins we can't just leave him here…" Kaiden began to ramble as it became clear the stress was getting to him. Turning to him Maiyu grabbed his armour and managed to pull him halfway to his feet while hoping he would stand up willingly, her height getting in her way. She looked up at him –her eyes having lightened back to their normal silver- placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, she turned her attention back to Jenkins' body.

"I'll make sure he gets a proper service after this is over but right now Kaiden…I need you to be ready for anything." She said as she bowed her head and saluted Jenkins. Even though she had her eyes closed she could feel Kaiden's gaze burning into her back.

"Of course Shepard…" He muttered as he followed Maiyu into a horde of Drones that were advancing towards her and her last team mate. She easily confused the drones with her small body structure as she jumped and rebounded off of the many trees that were scattered near the path, using the confusion to aim perfect shots with her sniper rifle while still in the air. Kaiden smirked a little as she landed with ease a few feet in front of him, panting softly - The light weight armour she wore was easy to move around in but blocked many a bullet in the midst of a fight, this made it perfect for Maiyu and had been altered to fit her needs - she glanced around the area her sniper rifle still in hand as Kaiden spoke up. "Keep fighting like that Commander and I don't think I will be needed!" he laughed as he spoke. She glanced up at him as an innocent smile stretched across her pale, freckle dotted face.

"Well if you can't keep up then you'll just have to find something useful to do." She giggled as she carried on down the path towards an echo of gunfire, she didn't even think to look back at Kaiden who was wearing the face of a cat in water.

As Maiyu rounded a cliffside the sight of two female figures – One wearing a hood that connected to the rest of her black/ blue tinted, skin tight N7 leather suit and one wearing pink and white alliance armour with a helmet to match - running away from a group of Geth troopers came into view, it was clear that the geth had an intent to kill as they fired their guns. The one in alliance armour tripped and fell as the other turned to give covering biotics while gesturing for her to run, hoping she would dive into cover before getting shot. Biotics from both Kaiden and the hooded women flew past her and collided in a biotic explosion, utterly destroying the geth that were behind her. Maiyu had been staring at the hooded female from the beginning and had completely forgotten to fire at the enemy. Once the last Trooper fell, Kaiden began to make his way down the path to the woman who was sluggishly dragging herself to her feet, Maiyu followed behind him slowly and curiously.

"I am Ashley Williams Ma'am, you have my thanks we wouldn't have made it if you hadn't shown up." Said the one in armour uniformly as the other – who until now had been searching through the pieces of the now broken Geth – casually sauntered over to join them, her face was completely covered by her hood and a metal mask that seemed to startle Kaiden a little.

"Yeah you wouldn't have made it but I would 'of, don't put me in the same group as you. Seriously had you ever even been in a fire fight until now?" Said the hooded one sounding quite pissed as she shook her head, her arms folded across her chest.

"I KNEW IT TSUBASA!" Maiyu shouted as she jumped out from behind Kaiden, launching herself at the hooded girl she clung to her in a hug with a huge smile covering her face, "What the hell are you doing on this planet sis?"

"Wait just a- !" Tsubasa stuttered utterly shocked as she tried to release herself from Maiyu's strong grip, "Maiyu?!" she stammered as she looked down at her while managing to hold her at arm length. Maiyu nodded as she looked up into two glowing eye holes that peered back at her from the metal mask just visible from under the hood, showing a hint of disbelief. No-one could've confirmed that though, except for Maiyu who just knew that Tsubasa was just as shocked to see her as she was Tsubasa. The other two looked at both the girls in complete silence, neither knew what was going on so after watching them for a few minutes Kaiden coughed softly hoping to remind Maiyu that they had come here for a reason.

"Sis as good as it is to see you, we need to be getting a move on to make sure the geth don't get a hold of that Prothean beacon. Do either of you know where it was last?" she glanced from one to the other as Ashley gave a small nod indicating that she knew where to go. Ashley led the way towards the last known location of the beacon, Kaiden and Maiyu following swiftly behind while Tsubasa stayed slightly further behind the group in case of an enemy attack. They reached their destination only to find out that the beacon had been moved which caused each member of the group to groan in disappointment.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tsubasa growled through her mask, the sound slightly distorted by the outer atmospheric breathing equipment that was built into it which made her voice sound more menacing than intended. This caused Kaiden to step away from her and towards Maiyu who was busy fiddling with her omni-tool. Words scrolled up one side of her visor as she scanned the colony's local databases for any information on the whereabouts of the Prothean beacon.

"They must have moved it over to the Space Port ready to be picked up." Commented Ashley as she looked up the hill that led to the outer warehouses. Maiyu confirmed she had heard her comment with a nod as her Visor signalled a map of the colony had finished downloading onto her omni-tool.

"I have the exact location, thanks to this easily hackable security system, lets move out. No Geth is taking this beacon from me!" She giggled a smirk crossing her face as she heard the robotic groaning of metal joints. She quickly and calmly holstered her sniper rifle on her back and in its place unsheathed a medium length katana, as she gripped the sword her omni-tool flashed awake.

"I've got this." She kicked the floor hard with her strongest foot and flipped forward towards the Geth her sword at the ready, almost all of them had already shared the data of her moves through their connected memories which made it easy for them to dodge her attack. She landed softly and immediately followed on with another flip as her katana sparked with electricity on its blade. She swung her sword in mid-air causing a gust of force and electricity to shockwave forward impacting quite a few of the charging Geth off of their feet and at the same time destroying their internal circuits.

"Damn it sis stop showing off. Leave some of the fun for me!" Tsubasa laughed. Her body began to glow blue as she flipped into the air, she disappeared and reappeared behind the group of Geth that were left standing. Before the Geth could calculate her whereabouts she threw a punch at one of them, her fist going clean though its chest, the biotic essence destroying all the wires inside, she then sent each geth flying into the air and out of sight with just a flick from her wrists.

Maiyu looked at her sister and giggled, then looked behind her to see the shocked faces of Kaiden and Ashley, shrugging them off as she saw an organic body lay not too far from where they were stood. They all ran towards the, now dead, Turian Spectre and immediately began to search for any clues as to what could have killed him. The quietest rustling coming from behind the supply crates put each one of them on edge, Kaiden and Ashley drew their guns and Tsubasa may have been calm but her hands had a dim glow of biotics to show she was ready for a fight, contrary to the others Maiyu did naught but narrow her eyes as the figure of a man stumbled out towards them. When he clumsily walked fully into the light, Maiyu turned to look at her sister as she could practically hear Tsubasa's helmet shaking with rage followed by a groan. "Seriously you-?! Do you ever do anything other than sleep behind those things?!"

"Don't shoot! I…I didn't kill your friend…b-but I saw who did, it was another Turian they seemed to know each other." He stuttered, his body visibly shaking as he looked to Kaiden. He glanced from Kaiden to Ashley and then to Tsubasa as none of them answered his plea. Maiyu crossed her arms over her chest and puffed out her cheeks as she realized that the man hadn't even seen her and had been talking to Kaiden the whole time. With a swift flick of her leg she kicked him directly in the shin, as he reflexively fell to his knees she took hold of him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to her face as she glared at him.

"I'm the Commander here! You need to address me!" She growled as Kaiden and Ashley took to rather large steps back while Tsubasa clutched her stomach, shaking as she tried so hard to stifle her laughter.

"To the space port looking for that beacon…. Don't hurt me!" The man pleads as Maiyu releases her hold on the man's collar before she starts taking off towards the space port. Fighting their way through hordes of geth that were waiting for them.

"Commander the geth have left bombs" Kaiden spoke up as he launched one geth trooper in to the air.

"That's enough to destroy the place, they don't want evidence left" Tsubusa added.

"Keep me covered I am gonna disable all these bombs" Maiyu ordered as she ducked down beside one her omi-tool pinging to life as she hacked though the data walls until the countdown stop before dodging her way for gun fire to make it to the remaining bombs. When she stands up after disabling the last bomb and the synsthised wail of a geth being destroyed she spots the Beacon. Everyone moved down on to the space port as Maiyu started to talk to Joker on the Normandy to arrange pick up.

"Kaiden you dick get away from there!" Tsubusa yells as he is suddenly being pulled towards the beacon. Maiyu ran over charging Kaiden in the side and out of the beacons pull only to replace him with herself. She felt her feet leave the floor and an intense burning sensation in her head as gruesome pictures flashed though her head that she could not make sense off. Suddenly everything fell in to black she felt her body crashed to the floor but she couldn't move, as she slowly drifted out of consciousness she heard muffled panicked voices calling her name..


	2. The Start of a Crew

_I know the first chapter wasn't that good, and this probably isn't much better but once the recruitments are out the way the fun can really being! Please be patient I promise the romance and humour will being soon. _

"You could have got her killed you dick!" A familiar voice yells followed by a large slam and a groan. Maiyu gently places a hand on her head keeping her eyes shut as she sits up. Only to be tackled by someone slightly large than herself. "Sis you finally woke up!" Tsubasa says as she hugs Maiyu tight while glaring at Kaiden.

"Ughhh keep it down my head hurts" Maiyu groans opening her eyes slowly trying to adjust to the light.

"You had us worried Shepard" Chakwas spoke up over the data pad she was scanning though. "Is there anything else we should know about other than your headache?".Maiyu squirmed herself free from her sisters grip as she shakes her head.

"Uhhh… Well… You know what never mind…" She muttered as the Doctor gave her an unconvinced look. "What?... Don't look at me like that…Fine" she groaned again "I had this dream…"

"A dream? I will need to add this to my report" the doctor mutter already busying herself with her data pad. Just as Anderson walked in causing everyone but Maiyu to leave as she looks around in confusion.

"The council is going to want to hear about this" The Captain spoke moving to lean on the bed opposite her.

"Oh yeah lets tell the council I had a bad dream… They are going to take me really seriously" She groaned trying her hardest not to stamp her feet like a toddler in frustration. She slowly pushes herself away from the med bay bed and walks towards the door.

"Tell Joker to set a course for the citadel" He called after as the door closed behind her. Leaving her across the room from Kaiden who was giving her that look. The damn look that said he wanted to talk, even though her head was still pounding and she just wanted to crawl into a corner and die.

"What's the matter Kaiden?" She asked as she closed the distance between them pulling a slide out of her hair that was keeping a braid that wrapped over the top of her head lose. She often wore her hair like that when she had to wear a helmet however when she was unconscious someone forgot to unclip it for her.

"It's good to see you're okay Commander" He sighs in relief as he hears a grumble of frustration from the tiny Commander who was now fighting a battle with her long hair that had become uncontrollable. "Wait is everything okay Commander?" he added looking at her sceptical.

"Uh what? Oh I am fine" She mutters brushing her hair with her fingers till it sat safely off her face and the loose curls reached down her middle back, making a mental note to herself to find hair bands so she could tie it back. "We are on the way to the Citadel to see the council" she continued shaking her head in annoyance.

"What is wrong with that Commander?" he asked.

"I am not a fan of politics" She responded before walking towards the Normandy stairs "Kaiden tell Tsubasa and Ashely to suit up their come with us to the council meeting."

A few hours of having to listen to Jokers comments and jokes in his attempt to cheer her up as she had chosen to sit in the then vacant co-pilot chair. Which was probably mistake number one the next mistake she made was once they reached the Ambassador office. Maiyu was now stood in front of Udina or otherwise known as the Ambassador of Earth. Though Maiyu prefers to think of him as a complete ass. Most of her crew were leaning on the edge of the balcony overlooking the beautiful sight of the presidium. Which she would love to be doing herself but however she had to listen to Udina's ravings.

"Anderson why did you bring half your crew, I assume the report is correct" He snapped at Anderson in aggravation. Causing Anderson to sigh before recollecting himself trying his hardest not to lash out at him. Before the conversation could become more heated Maiyu interjected the two men.

"Maybe one of you kind gentlemen could just direct me towards the council meeting? Then you can continue your conversation in private." She says with a soft smile on her face and her sweetest voice, her crew turned around suddenly as they heard the tiny Commander speak. However Maiyu's actions lead to Tsubusa silent preforming the gaging motion, Ashley to raise her eyebrow in confusion and Kaiden to smirk a little. The two older men suddenly looked at the young commander Udina's jaw almost went slack before he caught himself with a quick shake of the head.

"Follow the signs for the Embassy's someone will be able to direct you from there." He says with a slight cough. Trying to collect himself from the shock just as much as her team mates were.

"Thank you" she smiles as she turns her back on the two men walking for the door as casually as she could not wanting to give away the fact she was ready to throw up. The other squad members followed close behind her. As the subtle swoosh indicated that the doors had closed behind them the tiny Commander gave a shudder of disgust as she mutters "Don't ever let me do that again…"

"No problem… That was just creepy" A voice comes out with a slight synthesised undertone as it came through Tsubasa's ever present helmet. The crew members began to walk through the crowds towards the sky car setting her destination.

Shortly after they were set down by the sky car as close to the destination as it could go. They were walking up the stairs of the embassies when two arguing Turians caught the crew's eyes. Maiyu stopped in her tracks holding her hand up to ensure that her team mates behind her also stopped as she listen to the conversation which seemed to be getting more heated to only one of the turians, who sounded like he was just getting more and more frustrated. The second she heard the name Saren she knew that this guy wanted the same as her, to bring his turian ass to justice. That's if she could stop staring long enough to formulate words that would eventually find her mouth. There was just something about this Turian, not that she had a thing for Turian's though Tsubasa would probably say different. He just seemed to refresh her sense of Justice which was slowly slipping away the longer she stayed in the alliance.

"Commander Shepard?" A voice suddenly spoke with that typical turian undertone. She didn't realize she was still staring until a swift tug to her trade mark pig tails snapped her head back quite forcefully to reveal Ashley's disapproving face. She freed herself from Ashley's grip just as Tsubasa gave the Solider a subtle but powerful biotic nudge to her side, leaving poor Ashley winded. The Commander turned her attention back the Turian who was now staring at her crew which was appearing a bit dysfunctional.

"Sorry yes that is me..." She starts as she takes the last few steps up the stairs. Tsubasa close on her heels as Kaiden tries to pull Ashley along who is still trying to find the correct breathing pattern. The turian glanced down at the Commander suddenly realizing that the rumours about her height and appearance were right. Maiyu watched as his manidles flex which could mean anything sometimes she wished she could understand other races better, but she will just have to settle for what she knew. "Yes ever rumour you here about me is true" She said with a hint of annoyance she didn't chose to be short or uhh… she guessed physically appealing, maybe she should take up wearing a helmet like Tsubasa.

"I hear you are after Saren" He says eventually, the long pause had put Maiyu on edge.

"Yes I am here to give evidence at the council meeting?" She responded with a puzzled tone.

"I hope you can bring that guy down, all I have hit is read tape trying to get that guy for what he's done" the Turian growled his fist slightly tighten but he quickly relaxed again, much to Maiyu's relief she didn't want a fight here.

"I will try my best but you know what the Council is like.." she sighs.

"Yes… I am Garrus Vakrian so you know… Bring that son of a bitch to justice.." he says before leaving. The Commander wasn't sure what to do with that, he was so uniform and matter of fact when he said that. It kind of threw her alittle which isn't hard to do with her.

An hour later Maiyu was pacing up and down near the spot that they had met the Turian earlier. Until she suddenly stopped and just dropped down to the floor bring her knees to her chest as she rest her head there.

"So first human spector…" Tsubasa started before getting shot an evil glare from the tiny commander. She took that as a cue to shut up and leave her to think, well if only Kaiden didn't decide to get involved.

"What about that Garrus guy? He would probably help us find evidence against Saren" He said before receiving two hits at the same time across the back of his head. As the slightly dazed man rubbed the back of his sore head. Maiyu buried her head in to her hands with a defeated sigh.

"That would be a great idea if I knew where he is Kaiden…" She said as footsteps began to approach the group, Maiyu glanced up from behind her hands to see Udina and Anderson. She suddenly sprung to her feet a hand placed on her shoulder to stabilize the startled Commander.

"Hawkin… He will be able to tell you where the Turian is" He started before looking at Udina "The Ambassador and I have some things to discuss now that you are a spector, get that evidence Shepard make that turian pay." He said his voice turning deadly serious as she stared at Maiyu who eventually nods. "You can find Hawkin in Chora's den it's a seedy club in the lower wards".

"And try to keep the damage to a minuim, remember I have to clear up after you" Udina added with a disgruntled sigh. "Now go Anderson and I have something to discuss and agreements to make." He said waving his hand like they were beneath him and could be shooed off like children. Maiyu looked at Tsubasa who gave the older a sister a nod in agreement, as the whole turned on their heels and began walking away.

"Can't make any promises" Maiyu said as she stopped for a second and gave an innocent smile to the Ambassador before disappearing out of sight along with her crew. She climbed in to the taxi heading towards the lower wards, Tsubasa took the seat next to the commander and the other took the seat in the back. The taxi stopped outside the markets and it didn't take long for the group to negotiate their way to Chora's Den. Only to be confronted with a group of turian mercenary's. "Get down!" Maiyu called as each crew member scrambled for a different position.

"Old friends of your sis?" Tsubasa calls as the others begin shooting at the turains.

"They look like Saren's men!" Kaiden added as a bullet came flying through the air above his head.

"Well they don't look pleased to see me so just shoot them!" she called as she scoped out one of the guards with her trusted sniper rifle quickly putting him down for good. Tsubasa followed with her biotics pulling the second Turian over the edge and allowing him to drop down the space in between them. The last remaining Turian looked around shocked by the quick downfall of the other comrades that it was an opportunity for Maiyu to sneak behind him a flying kick to his back sends him flying towards her sister who uses a biotic fist to slam in to the turians faces straight in to the ground.

"Well rumours about the Shepard sisters team work wasn't an exaggeration" Ashley said standing up from behind the cover taken placing her assault rifle back where it belongs.

"Clearly we're just along for the ride" Kaiden sighed standing up as well his eyes drifting between the two sisters.

Once inside the group looked around for the drunken C-sec officer by the name of Harkin. Maiyu wasn't completely sure if she had smelt him first before actually spotting him. He sat at one of the grubby tables to the side of the bar just above the asari entertained the drunkards with provocative clothing and matching dancing style. The crew walked up to his table pretty much surrounding the table with Maiyu stood directly in front of him. Hand on her hip she eyed the man up he was clearly going to make her angry it just the timeframe she was working on.

"You know if they had girls like you three when I was younger I would have joined the Alliance… Why don't you sit that sweet little ass down" He said with a smirk that sent a shiver down the commander's spine, and a quick glance towards Tsubasa made it clear that she was about ready to kill him. She slowly stepped up on to the table taking two steps towards the man before leaning down at him with the sweetest smile she could muster in the situation.

"How about you give me the information I need about Garrus Vakarian before I cram that pint glass somewhere very painful" Maiyu spoke softly but had grabbed Harkin by his t-shirt dragging him off his seat until he was in a standing position.

"He is with that Doctor that has a clinic by the markets" He says as Maiyu releases her grip and drops him back in to his seat. As she steps off the table with her crew quickly coming to follow behind her. "Wait Commander don't you want to know about Anderson?" Harkin asked before a light blue orb went flying past Maiyu's head before sending the drunken man flying. Everybody's attention fell upon the hooded biotic who just gave a simple shrug.

"What? Couldn't let her have all fun" The masked sister said looking between each teammate that was just shaking their heads in unison.

After a few minutes the group were stood outside the door Maiyu's hand hovering over the holo interface. After an exhale she finally opened the door to see a turian creeping along cover, the familiar sound of weapons of being draw rang in her ears. This was quickly followed by a beeping down her ears as her visor picked up on weapons being draw on them. As biotic powers began flying around thanks to two of her squad mates, while the third showers the gang members with thermal bullets. The gang all began diving for cover before returning fire, Maiyu's stormy grey eyes took one last look at the turian before a playful smile toyed at the corner of her lips. As members of the gang dropped the little commander drew her short sword and charged though the fire taking out the remaining few.

As she turned around her mouth open ready to say something, she was left surprised to see the Gang Leader had escaped her attention and was now holding the doctor with a gun to her head. Though it was only for a brief second until Garrus had come out of cover and shot the man in the head.

"That was good timing Commander Shepard…" the impressed turian started before looking at the tiny commander properly who was staring him down. Even her own team mates began moving backwards nervously.

"You could have hurt the Doctor!" She suddenly yelled reaching up to grab the Crowl of his armour pulling his face down to her height as she glared at him.

"Uhh, I don't think Doctor are you hurt?" he asked as Maiyu's grip on him dropped and her sister's hand grabbed her own shoulder pulling her away from two.

"You know you shouldn't be too hard on the guy, he isn't much different from you" the younger sister said shaking her head slightly. Both sisters' head snapped round when the name Saren was spoken. They were finally on the right track to get this guy and it was leading them back to Chora's den to find a Qurian.

"I am coming with you Shepard" Garrus suddenly spoke up "I have been trying to get this guy for ages, I am not letting this chance escape me" he finished as Maiyu started at him though her visor as words keep flying up past her eyes.

"Alright just try not to cause too much trouble" She smiled shaking her head with a laugh. As she started to get a team together ready to go get Fade.


End file.
